This invention pertains to thread monitoring apparatus for a sewing machine and more particularly to apparatus for monitoring the amount of thread consumed in producing a predetermined number of stitches.
It is desirable in operating a commercial sewing machine, and in particular an automated or semi-automated commercial sewing machine, to monitor the thread consumption to detect whether the machine is making stitches which are too close together, too far apart or whether the thread has broken, for example.